


Mistletoe & Lights

by Stinastar



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Ace Renfri, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Holidays, Mistletoe, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinastar/pseuds/Stinastar
Summary: Modern AU - Yen & Renfri go on a date to look at holiday lights. Holiday fluff.Follows Looking Respectfully, but can be read as a stand-alone.
Relationships: Renfri | Shrike/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Mistletoe & Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllieStormfound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieStormfound/gifts).



> Prompt fill for lovely Ellie on tumblr: Hi Stina, can I have a mistletoe prompt? Yen/Renfri maybe some modern au? I loved your coffee shop au, so maybe in this au? But I'm happy with anything you come up with! <3

Renfri sat at a table in the coffee shop they’d met in, picking at the cardboard sleeve on her cup. She’d arrived early to meet Yennefer for their third date, nervous about being late. They’d agreed to meet at the coffee shop and go for a walk around the lake to enjoy the holiday light display.

She tugged at her scarf to loosen it. She’d bundled up for the walk outside, but she was starting to overheat inside. Bells jingled as the door was pushed open, letting in a gust of cold air, and Renfri looked up. Yennefer came in, wearing an emerald green pea coat with a black scarf. Her eyes seemed to glow, and Renfri sat staring. Yennefer spotted her, giving a smile and wave. Renfri shook herself out of reverie and waved back, standing up as Yennefer walked over.

“Hey! I got here early, what do you want? I’ve got it.” Renfri said.

They ordered and picked up Yennefer’s drinks and headed outside. Renfri offered Yennefer her arm. Yennefer smirked, but looped their arms together. They walked over to the lake and strolled slowly, pointing out displays.

“Hey, isn’t that one mistletoe?” Yennefer said, pointing at a display that hung above them over the path. Renfri froze, eyes round. Yennefer turned from the display and saw Renfri’s face and laughed awkwardly. “I mean, it’s just lights, not the real deal…”

Renfri blinked and turned to her.

“I mean, it’s unlucky not to, right?” Renfri said. Yennefer smirked and shrugged. Renfri turned towards her and set her free hand on Yennefer’s hip. Yennefer placed her hand on Renfri’s shoulder.

“For luck, then?” Yennefer asked. Renfri nodded. Yennefer leaned forwards and pressed a soft kiss to Renfri’s lips. “To happy holidays,” she said softly. Renfri’s lips quirked up.

“They’re looking good already.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Your kudos and comments brighten my day 🌈💖  
> Check out my profile for more Witcher fics!  
> Find me on tumblr under stinawrites & stinastar


End file.
